Cyborg
by Vine Verrine
Summary: A veces Cyborg...se queda callado.


Bueno este es otro de mis fic, una secuela por así decirlo de Starfire, pero ahora con Cyborg, así que disfruten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A veces Cyborg sonríe.

Esto no es como la sonrisa de Starfire, si no muy tintineante, de orgullo, pero no de esas que le da a Chico Bestia cuando le vence en una batalla, o cuando acaba de deshacerse de un platillo de la extraterrestre, o cuando le ha robado un aparato a Robin. Sonríe tintineante, cuando ha visto que Raven ha hecho un gran trabajo con el carro, sonríe tintineante cuando Chico Bestia ha dicho algo genuinamente divertido, sonríe tintineante cuando Robin ha hecho un gran trabajo con sus explosivos, y sonríe tintineante cuando Starfire ha hecho algo tierno.

Cyborg a veces llora.

Pero es lo hace muy poco, porque la mayoría de las veces son porque ha perdido algo, o porque algo se le hace injusto, o simplemente por diversión. Llora cuando Raven tiene problemas, llora cuando uno de sus amigos ha sufrido.

Pero sólo ha llorado realmente por Raven, porque su hermanita lo es todo para él. Aún así, ha sentido la molestia de las lágrimas en sus ojos, como cuando a Starfire la habían lastimado gravemente por la pelea de un villano, o como cuando Chico Bestia había sufrido la transformación hace tantos años antes, o como cuando Robin trabajaba para Slade, que eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Así que sólo llora por Raven, como cuando tuvo que sacrificarse por la profecía, sintiendo como lágrimas ardientes se escurrían por sus ojos nublando su vista, con la sensación del calor ardiente del portal que una vez era Raven…

Cyborg a veces farfulla.

Esto lo hace más seguido, farfulla cuando Chico Bestia le ha dado tofu en forma de pizza, farfulla cuando el chico maravilla le ha quitado nuevamente el balón (aunque esto lo hace más por diversión que por enojo), farfulla cuando Starfire no parece entender algo (aunque esto lo hace más por lástima que por enojo también), farfulla cuando Raven ve de forma rara al Chico Semáforo, un pequeño dejo de celos al saber que Raven no le ha dicho nada…aunque, eventualmente, le dice, lo cual lo hace farfullar más, porque su hermanita es de él y nada más.

Cyborg a veces mira a la gente con desprecio.

Pero esto sólo lo ha hecho con Chico Bestia y Robin, como cuando el verde le ha hecho una broma pesada o le haya hecho un rayón a su 'bebé', o como cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa plantada en la cara de Robin al saber que Raven le veía adorablemente, como riéndose de él.

Y eso es lo que Robin hace para que el hombre de hojalata pierda los estribos.

Cyborg a veces grita.

Pero esto se contradice, porque de hecho, grita más veces que una banshee en el día, con su alegre '¡Booya!' resonando en las paredes de la torre. Grita cuando le ha ganado a Chico Bestia, o también cuando ha perdido, pero esas son muy pocas veces, grita cuando hay pateado el trasero de un villano, grita cuando Raven le ha puesto algo magnífico a su 'bebé', grita cuando Starfire ha levantado 1000 kilos más que él, y grita cuando ve a Robin en bóxers (ganándose en el internet 5 dólares por cada foto vendida del chico maravilla).

Pero la mayoría de las veces grita porque es genial, y para romper el hielo que a veces se crea por el silencio.

A veces Cyborg baila.

Esto lo hace seguido, pero no tanto como grita, baila cuando siente ganas, y no sólo porque a Chico Bestia le de risa, si no porque él siente que debería bailar.

Baila cuando ha vencido a Raven en ajedrez, que sólo ha sido una sola vez, baila cuando ha hecho uno de sus más grandes platillos, viendo como Raven disfruta su comida, baila cuando Robin le ha dado el nuevo disco de la música más nueva en el mercado, baila porque Chico Bestia ha obtenido otro juego, y baila porque Starfire ha sido una buena compañera para entrenar.

A veces Cyborg se queda callado.

Y aunque es my difícil saber cuándo, hay momentos en los que piensa, razonando y reflexionando, u otra cosa por el estilo.

Se calla cuando piensa que hacerle de desayuno a sus compañeros, también cuando Starfire tiene la idea de pintarle, el sentado en una silla, mientras Starfire pintaba con colores vivos. También se calla cuando hace uno de sus nuevos inventos, o cuando arregla el coche con Raven, el motor ronroneando la única cosa que se oye. Se queda callado cuando quiere espantar a Chico Bestia, se queda callado cuando Robin le ha dado un nuevo reporte sobre villanos.

No lo podemos ver mucho así, porque cuando lo hace es una persona completamente diferente a su natural personalidad, porque piensa las cosas de una manera exquisita y sofisticada, o por el simple hecho de que su hermanita necesita silencio…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno ahí lo tienen, la personalidad de Cyborg, jeje bueno no piensen otras cosas, porque como lo dije en el mismo fic, Cyborg quiere a Raven como una hermana.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
